Nuits HPF du 22 Avril 2017
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: voici les deux textes que j'ai produis pour les nuits HPF du site hérosdepapierfroissé Disclaimer: l'univers appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec pour répondre ici aux thèmes imposés.
1. Chapter 1 - Fleur de Lune

Titre : Fleur de lune

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : Crédits : spiralamiou sur DA

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots :

Personnages : Neville harry

Rating : tout public

Harry était inquiet. Son ami Neville l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il faut savoir qu'à 60 ans Neville était devenu le directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard. C'est donc légèrement inquiet que Potter entama son ascension.

Il se demandait pourquoi Neville l'avait appelé en urgence sans lui donner d'indice. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Longdubat n'avait pas installé de monte-charge, ou d'élévateur pour atteindre l'antre du botaniste.

Ce dernier avait fait construire une énième tour au château, plus haute que toutes les autres, pour se rapprocher du ciel. En effet, en prenant son poste, une très chère amie, dénommée Luna, lui avait offert une fleur de Lune, qui ne fleurissait qu'en très haute altitude à l'éclat de la lune. Et pour ce faire, il avait décidé de lui dédier une Tour. Ce n'était pas par ambition ou par snobisme, uniquement par amour de cette plante.

Arrivé au premier palier, Harry fit une pause. Que lui voulait-il ? Un accident, ou un ami en difficulté ? Il soupira en levant les yeux. Il lui restait tant de marches à gravir.

Il reprit son ascension. Chaque marche lui amenait une interrogation. Fallait-il reformer l'AD ?

Qui pouvait bien être en danger ? Il passait en revue tous les gens qu'ils avaient pu côtoyer. Ou pire, peut-être un mort ! Ou plusieurs ?

Arrivé au septième palier, Il s'assit au bas du mur pour souffler et reprendre de l'Énergie. Il avait une envie folle de mander son patronus à Neville, mais bien évidement, le directeur de l'école insistait pour qu'il vienne en chair et en os.

Avec difficulté, il se relava et de nouveau, posa inlassablement un pied après l'autre sur les marches de fer blanc. Il commençait déjà à le maudire quand une image lui heurta l'esprit. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si Vold... celui-cont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-nom avait réussi à renaître de l'Au-delà ? Après tout, on le croyais bel et bien mort lorsque des années auparavant, il avait occis ses parents !

Cette pensée le stoppa net entre le neuvième et le dixième palier. Il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il avait cesser de respirer un instant et il se força à reprendre avec calme un rythme respiratoire correct.

Encore quelques paliers et s'en serait fini.

Au douzième palier, il commença à entendre une valse fredonnée. IL frémit, se remémorant Neville danser avec l'impressionnante Minerva McGonagall. Puis il en sourit. Qu'ils étaient insouciants en ce temps...

Au troisième palier, il eut confirmation de l'état extatique de son ami qui fredonnait toujours. Ses questionnements se firent moins glauques, moins sombres. Il se mit à penser que Neville avait une plante merveilleusement merveilleuse à lui présenter et accéléra la cadence du mieux qu'il put.

Le Quinzième palier le délivra de la montée infernale qu'il venait de faire. Haletant, il poussa la porte et observât un instant Neville qui dansait et fredonait comme des années auparavant. Il sourit et toussota.

Le fredonnement cessa et Neville se tourna.

« Oh, Harry, je ne t'avais pas entendu monter ! J'ai une grande nouvelle! »

« Neville, qu'y a t'il de si important pour que tu me fasse grimper deux-cent-vingt-cinq marches au pas de course ? »

« Je me marie Harry, et tu seras mon témoin ! »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'évanouit. Sur la tablette centrale, ronde et bleuté, une fleur de Lune éclosait enfin, son cœur de crystal illuminant Neville qui se remis à fredonner pendant qu'un elfe de maison dispensait des soins au Survivant évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2 - La dame en Rose

Titre : La dame en rose

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) :

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 292

Personnages : Harry, Dolores

Rating : tout public

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle embrassa la pièce du regard. Tout était à sa place. Chaque décoration murale était parfaitement verticale, chaque bibelot, exactement à sa place. Chacun des chatons

Sur son bureau, le sous-main attendait sagement, positionné à un centimètre et six millimètres du rebord. Devant lui, ou derrière lui, selon le point de vue, il résidait un pot à crayons, tous taillées en une pointe aiguisé, tous de la même taille.

Son inspection faite, elle émit un petit gloussement. Puis son visage se ferma, se métamorphosa en un masque hideux de fureur à grand peine contenue. Elle se dirigea d'un pas martial vers le bureau et réajusta une plume sur le sous-main, elle n'était pas parallèle à ses consœurs !

Ceci fait, elle se radoucit, du mieux qu'elle put et fit les cents-pas, constatant la parfaite harmonie de son antre, appréciant la symétrie parfaite des décorations.

Un petit bruit sourd étira ses lèvres molles dans un rictus de folie mêlée de plaisir. Elle cria un « Entrez » et courut s'asseoir à son bureau.

Harry entra et prit place dans un des fauteuils roses qui trottinaient vers lui.*

« hum hum, alors monsieur Potter... prenez cette plume et écrivez – Je ne dois pas souhaiter l'anniversaire de Josy57 en lançant des deux d'artifices dans la salle de classe. »

Soudain, la lumière se fit, elle s'éveilla en sueur. Elle porta son regard sur la pièce .Un tel désordre régnait qu'elle se sentit mal. Rapidement, elle remit de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Et ce comme tous les jours de la semaine, du mois, des années qui passaient.

Même lorsqu'une mésange bleue vint se poser à sa fenêtre, elle la teinta en rose. Que faire contre les habitudes !


End file.
